


The Two of Us

by casta_mere



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casta_mere/pseuds/casta_mere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rick woke from his coma before the dead started walking? What if he, Lori, Carl and Shane left the King County together, and on the road to Atlanta met other people? What if they set up the camp to the quarry like in the show, but this time Shane wasn't interested on Lori and she was happy with Rick?</p>
<p>What if one night a woman stumbled upon the camp and decided to stay there? And what if Shane would have been interested on her?</p>
<p>How would the things have changed?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A Shane/OFC fic because I really love putting my own, badass characters on my stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is a little idea of mine, I'm not yet sure how it's going to work out but I hope you folks like it.
> 
> The chapters don't always follow each other, because I have never been good at writing in order. All in all, there will be chapters which go trough the events of season 1 - 6.
> 
> I am not native English speaker, but I hope this doesn't have too many mistakes. If you found any, please inform me so I can fix it!
> 
> Okay, after you're done reading please comment your opinion about this chapter. It's a short one, because I'm suffering from a nasty flu at the moment and I haven't been able to write more yet.

The weather was warmer than in years. Or so it felt. My face was probably burned by the sun and my already disgusting shirt clung to my back and bare chest. I had given up on bras a couple of days before, after the last pair I had had broken. I wasn't yet sure if it welt better or worse without them.

I had been walking for days. After one of the undead had almost bit me - it had somehow got inside my home - I backed up everything I needed and started towards Atlanta and the promised safe zone in there. I had wanted to try to manage on my own, my family home had been far enough from the bigger towns and cities for a while. But when the corpse had scared me half to death it seemed like a good idea to leave my home and try to find other living people.

I was just about to take a look at my map - I had taken it from the gas station close to where I lived - when I heard car engines behind me, from the road. Out of instinct I ran towards the treeline, away from the road. One bad encounter had taught me not to expect friendly people to appear on my path. I was hidden by the trees just as three cars went past the spot where I had been walking just a few seconds ago. I thanked my suspicious mind when I saw the people inside the cars. They were all men, wearing dark clothes and looking like some of the motorcyclist gang members I had seen before the dead started walking.

I stayed on the treeline for the rest of the day, not having the courage to go back to the road.

 

It was already dark, but I kept on walking. I wanted to find some safe place for the night, a small cabin would be nice. It wouldn't hurt to be able to wash some of the dirt from my skin and clothes either, and the ax I had been carrying since I left home could need a little sharpening.

Suddenly I stumbled upon a rope with cans. One of the metal cans cut my arm, making me hiss. Who the hell would do something like that? Put cans to nowhere? It had made a lot of noise as well.

Hold on. A lot of noise? I touched the rope warily. It was for the dead ones! If there was some lurking around your camp you would want to hear them first, right? So there was a camp nearby, and in a camp there should be people. Maybe they wouldn't be like those men before. Maybe they would actually be good people.

Before I had time to made up I froze on the spot, feeling the barrel of a gun against my head.  
"Don't ya move", a low voice growled from behind me. I put my hands in the air, trying to stay still.  
"I'm not one of the dead ones", I said, still facing away from the man. The gun poked at my head and the man mumbled:  
"Aren't you a smart one. What are ya doin' here?" I took a deep breath and answered:  
"I'm going to Atlanta. To the safe zone." The gun left my head and I turned around. The man in front of me was a little bit taller than me, dressed in a green shirt and brown pants, putting away his handgun, a crossbow on his back.  
"There ain't no 'safe zone' on Atlanta. It got overrun weeks ago. The city's for the walkers now." I raised one of my eyebrows and asked:  
"Walkers?" The man huffed and shrugged his shoulders.  
"That's what we call 'em. Now, if you promise not to strike that ax of yours on anyone I can show you to the camp. There are pretty many of us, men and women an' kids too." I nodded nervously and let the man show me the way.


End file.
